I.D.R Renegade's Four-Around Wars
Four-Around Wars As the name title, Four-Around Wars are also called it "The major downfall of I.D.R nation by Renegades, Nods, Archangel and Unknown Transmorpher Aliens". This is the one of the biggest warfare ever in I.D.R home sectors where Prime General's armies are trying to liberate in the most bloodiest conflict ever been in their scenes. Consists of Alliances/Teams The Mutation Corps - I.D.R Renegades and Nods (Allied to "Unknown" Fraction Of Alien) "Unknown" Fraction Of Alien - Unknown Transmorpher Aliens (Allied to The Mutation Corps) Archangel Assault Fleet - Archangel I.D.R Liberation Forces - Prime General Army/Fleets - CDE The Beginning The number "Four" in the title isn't going at final conclusion from their early war. Prime General are first calls it "The Renegades War" after the renegades captured the governor and mind controlled entire home capital. Other rest of their planets are now on rebellion state and joined with the renegades since the governor have been missing in the scene. The home sectors that are in the hand of renegades are also planting strange devices and captured a lot of I.D.R base defences (including with incomplete orbital platform) to slow down most of Prime General's sub division fleets during the early war at Outer Parts of I.D.R. Comm Officer are also found out the renegades are planting something in space are called it "Coordination Blocker" or you can called it Warp/Teleportation Denergiser that prevents you to entered I.D.R home sectors without getting much damage on your generator/power cores if you warp/teleport your ships. Coordination Blocker that fused up enemies power sources, causing them to disable, damage or even jamming up their electronics in the process. Logistic Officer knows they need to warp at "Outside" of their own home sectors to prevent it from those problems. The Outer Skirts of I.D.R invasion During the time after they are warped at outside of I.D.R home sectors. Renegade's fleet have been packed tightly and even have more numbers of ships than Prime General's fleet. Still, Prime General's liberation forces are manage to get through of all fleet's patrols and defences. Until, Comm Officer detected a strange projectiles from their home planet which renegades that are using called Orbital Platform. With this weapon, it can tear enemy ships apart if this still in the hand of renegades. Luckily, CDE supports are now helping to sabotage and possible destroys that Orbital Platform before Prime General's fleet are getting worsen in future battles. After many striking forces at Orbital Platform (aka Flanking Attack), Prime General's forces are manage to capture their Orbital Platform backs at his hand. So, it would be useful to fought off larger ships in the next encounters. The Liberation Battle (Inner Skirts of I.D.R invasion) After they defeated many renegade's assault forces and his alien's ally, they are manage to get into their own space without causing so much damage to Prime General's main forces during the war. Before the liberation assault on I.D.R Home Capital of Breezefied, they are going to bombard most of Renegade's Psi Mind Control Devices throughout their planet before sending on land assault. Renegade's defences are now getting thin on that capital of I.D.R which it was enough to send it by forces without further losing to their liberation forces. After intense battle losing nearly 1 million I.D.R troops against 15 million mind controlled zombies and 500,000 renegade's rebels, they are successfully liberate their own capital. However after a long search, his Governor aren't found at the capital. Which their next attack would be heading to Sal-Karistra, where renegades used Korpulans as test subjects to create the most powerful "Mutants Super Soldiers" in the galaxy. Comes with robotic parts, limbs of Korpulans, Humans and Broodmind. Comm Officer believes that those renegade's projects would be able to destroyed entire army when successfully create in large army. Others are rumour about having powerful energy shield, armed with multi-purpose weapons in their hand and acting like sucking all the living things as their health restoration. Making those soldiers are quite near immune to light bullets and infantry's energy weapons. Still Work In Progress!!